


The Cowboy Job

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comment_fic prompt for "kink" theme langstonlover prompted, leverage, Eliot/Quinn, Eliot's cowboy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cowboy Job

Eliot smiled when Quinn walk in. The blond's jeans were tight fitting, the boots he wore were scuffed and had definitely seen some use. The rodeo buckle shiny but worn. The denim shirt worn as well, and the hat had seen better days. Quinn had pushed just about everyone of his buttons. He was from Oklahoma and had always had a thing for cowboys.

His cock pressed against the buttons of his jeans and when Quinn was within reach he shoved his lover against the wall and claimed his mouth, kissing him brutally and smiling when his lover flipped their positions and slipped a leg between his. Riding Quinn's leg, Eliot smiled when he heard Quinn groan. His smile got broader when Quinn pulled back and tugged Eliot toward a dark corner of the Country bar they were supposed to be surveilling. He needed to deal with his 'problem' before he could concentrate on the job at hand and having Quinn's lips around his cock was just the ticket.


End file.
